


The Balcony

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, general cuteness, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Barry Allen has one request for Iris west. It involves her, him, their balcony and no clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave me comments. I need them like I need oxygen.

"You want to do what?" Iris descended into a fit of giggles, which caused her to fall from her boyfriend’s lap, back onto their plush comforter.

She loved exploring her some of Barry’s raunchier fantasies but this was a bit much. "I said...I want to have sex on the balcony." His words were tinged with lust, but he didn’t care. It was one of his deepest fantasies, and was on of the reasons he’d chosen this apartment.

The thought of making love to Iris, as she gripped the the sides of their balcony, overlooking their city, her beautiful skin illuminated only by moonlight, sent his blood flowing down south. The crisp Fall air enveloping their bodies, would provide the perfect contrast to the burning heat between her legs. And the sounds. Her sucking in air, and cursing underneath her breath, so as not to alert the neighbors, all while he hit all of her pleasure points. 

He needed this.

Barry and Iris had wasted no time christening their new apartment, but after years of one-sided pining, his appetite for her had become insatiable. He had to have her every night. In every single inch of their apartment. Inside and out. "We can turn off the lights, if that's what you're worried about. We'll blend into the darkness," Barry added.

"Where did you even get this idea, Barry?" Iris glared. "Have you been watching porn again?"

The blood in his groin rushed back to his cheeks.Iris knew that he'd watched porn, years ago, way before they got together. He was a horny teen, living two doors down from his crush. Of course he'd watched porn--it’s what got him through those years. Still, hearing her say it was still a little embarrassing. 

He hadn’t watched it in years. And he certainly didn’t need it anymore. Iris was the only woman he had had any interest in seeking naked, she more than fulfilled his needs. “No..I'm-I'm just intrigued, don't judge me."

Iris, too, was intrigued. Barry had turned out to be an exceptional lover, something that she had to admit, had been a bit of a concern for her before she'd found out what she'd gotten into."Never gonna judge a book by it's cover again."

But this was not a porno, and she had no interest in having sex outdoors. Regular people didn't fuck out in the open all willy nilly. Neither would she.

At least she didn't think she would. The thing that was becoming clearer with every passing day, was that it was hard for her to resist Barry—for nearly anything. Sure, he was cute and, when he wanted to be, sexy as hell, but it was so more so than that.

He treated her with kindness, love and respect, definitely better than anyone else ever had, even when she probably didn't deserve it.

He was smart and funny. Courteous, too—to everyone, not just those that could serve him. He ran towards danger on a daily basis, risking his life for others, constantly putting himself last on the list.

These things made him the most desirable man on the planet for her. She loved knowing that in his ever changing, chaotic life, she could be his constant—the person that could be whatever he needed— in whatever way he needed. That's why, it was really no point in saying no to him.She couldn't resist him even if she wanted to.

 

"So..." Barry pleaded. "Can we try this? Please. If it doesn't feel right, we can stop." His eyes were dancing around his head, like an eager little boy, asking for an extra cookie. .

Iris laughed. "You're so cute when you beg, Barry."

"This. This. Is not begging." He pulled her back onto his lap and smiled."You should know."

Iris laughed and rolled out of bed, then extended her hand to his. "Come on, Barry.”

“What--is this a yes?”

“Have I ever said no to you, Mr. Allen?”

Barry cocked his head to the side and pretended to count on his fingers, prompting Iris to playfully punch him in the chest. “Do you wanna play, or do you wanna have sex?” Iris stretched her arms and pretended to be overtaken by a huge yawn. “Cause, now, that I think of it, I’m actually a little tired.” When she turned to crawl back into bed, Barry used his speed to scoop her up into his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Before she knew what had hit her, Barry was gently suckling at the sensitive skin on her neck, before bringing his lips to hers. 

Iris couldn’t help but laugh at Barry’s forwardness. “Good answer.”


End file.
